Pokémons, sucre et Rock'n roll
by Yasha-kun
Summary: Yasha, rockeuse dans l'âme, détruit par accident la salle de son premier vrai concert et est contrainte de se lancer dans le braquage de banques pour rembourser les dégats et faire réparer sa guitare...
1. Comment mettre le feu

**Nom :** Pokémons, sucre et rock'n roll

**Genre : **Aventure principalement...

**Serie :** Pokémon

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages m'appartiennent. Le concept de pokémon, les races ect... appartiennent à Nitendo

**Note :** Posez vos questions si vous en avez, je répondrais à chaque chapitre dans cette rubrique

Petites infos :   
-Yasha signifie "démone" en japonais   
-Bélial est le nom d'un des 66 démons majeurs d'après la hierarchie de l'enfer 

¤¤¤

Yasha serra le manche de sa guitare entre ses mains moites. Il était là, tout près. Séparé d'elle à peine par quelques mètres et un rideau de tissu. Le public. SON public. Enfin... Façon de parler. Elle ne faisait jamais que l'avant-première du concert, les gens n'étaient pas venu pour elle. Mais tout de même ! C'était une avancée énorme pour elle dans sa carrière. Un vrai concert. Sur une vraie scène. Pas un bout de trottoir où on s'égosillait pour couvrir les bruits de la ville, le tout pour gagner en tout et pour tout cinq pauvres pokédollars à la fin de la journée. Pas un estrade tout pourri où elle devait susurrer des chansons ringardes pour faire la promotion d'un supermarché. Non. Une vraie de vraie. Avec des micros, des enceintes et des projecteurs. Elle était si près du but !

Le regard de Yasha se posa sur Bélial, allongé à ses pieds. Bélial était un beau Pyroli en pleine santé, peut-être un peu plus trapu que la moyenne, le cou cerclé d'un collier de cuir noir orné de piques argentés. Yeux mi-clos, il semblait relaxé, perdu dans un rêve de flammes et de cendre. Mais la jeune fille savait qu'il partageait sa peur. Il était son compagnon depuis si longtemps... Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais trouvé la force d'arriver jusqu'ici. Il avait partagé son rêve. Et il appréhendait autant qu'elle la possibilité d'un échec. Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de sa dresseuse. Elle s'accroupit et passa ses bras autour du cou de son pokémon, frottant son visage contre sa fourrure soyeuse. C'était radical : à chaque fois qu'elle agissait ainsi, tout son stress s'évaporait. Comme une gamine qui ferait un câlin à son doudou. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Tout allait bien se passer.

"Yasha ! Lever de rideau dans deux minutes !"

Oups. Le stress était de retour. Et puissance mille. Elle déglutit et passa nerveusement une main dans ses longs cheveux violets. On y était. Bon. Elle se releva. Son micro était bien fixé. Sangle de la guitare... réglée. Câble de la sono... branché. Lacets des New Rocks... attachés. Pas de chaussette qui tirbouchonnait, jupe sans faux plis, t-shirt noir impeccable. Bracelets et colliers... tous en place. Elle était prête. La jeune guitariste inspira profondément, avant d'expirer. Elle était calme. Très calme.

"YASHA !"

Bon, plus le temps de paniquer. Le type qui l'appelait avait l'air assez agacé, pas la peine d'un rajouter. Les genoux en coton, elle quitta les coulisses pour s'avancer sur la scène encore plongée dans les ténèbres, Bélial sur ses talons. Les planches craquaient sous leurs pas. Pourvu que tout se passe bien... Pourvu que tout se passe bien...

Soudain, les rideaux qui l'avaient masquée jusque là aux yeux du public s'écartèrent et les projecteurs s'allumèrent de toutes parts. Aveuglée par la lumière, Yasha ne pouvait voir les visages des gens qui lui faisaient face. Mais elle pouvait les entendre. Peu importait. À présent, la peur l'avait quittée. Bélial passa contre ses jambes, encourageant. Maintenant.

Ses mains couraient sans difficultés sur les cordes métalliques, tellement vite que le médiateur entre ses doigts lui donnait l'impression de chauffer. La chanson qu'elle chantait n'avait pas de paroles, elle n'avait pas été capable d'en écrire de potables. Mais sa voix compensait cette absence. C'était une chanson qui parlait sans mots du travail acharné qu'elle avait fourni pour arriver jusque là. Des heures de guitare jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les doigts. De ses doutes, parfois. Mais surtout, de cet espoir profond qui l'avait toujours habitée. Une chanson qui parlait d'elle. Elle sentait derrière elle la chaleur brûlante de son pokémon. À chaque couplet, des gerbes de flammes et d'étincelles s'élevaient, comme pour en souligner le message. C'était un petit numéro qu'ils avaient mis au point ensemble. Là aussi, ça n'avait pas été sans mal, et ça avait coûté de nombreuses brûlures à la dresseuse, ainsi que la perte de quelques cheveux mauves. Mais le résultat était là : le Pyroli s'en tirait à merveille. Et les gens aimaient ! C'était comme un rêve, tellement parfait, malgré la chaleur qui la faisait transpirer et la fatigue qui lui faisait mal aux épaules... Oui, un rêve. Un rêve qui allait tourner au cauchemar.

La dernière note quitta sa gorge desséchée, au moment où Bélial lançait une ultime flamme. Un objet vola dans les airs, tout droit dans la fournaise. Yasha ne put en avoir qu'un bref aperçu, à peine le temps d'un battement de cil, mais il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait d'une bouteille. Et tout s'accéléra. Le contenu de la bouteille explosa au contact du feu du pokémon. Des flammèches et des éclats de verre en fusion fusèrent en tout sens, enflammant décors et meubles. La salle de concert brûlait. Une fumée noire et âcre emplissait l'air, piquant la gorge et les yeux. Les gens fuyaient en tout sens. Ceux qui possédaient des pokémons aquatiques tentaient de combattre l'incendie, en vain. Au milieu de cette vision d'enfer, Yasha demeurait immobile. Impossible. Ça n'était pas en train d'arriver. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Bélial tentait de la pousser vers la sortie, d'attirer son attention pour qu'elle réagisse enfin. Mais elle était trop obnubilée par son rêve brisé pour réaliser que sa vie était menacée. Mais quand une paire de mâchoires se referma sur sa main et qu'elle en sentit les crocs transpercer sa peau, la guitariste revint à la réalité. Il fallait fuir, le parquet de la scène prenait déjà feu. Elle se mit à courir, toussant jusqu'à avoir l'impression que ses poumons allaient s'échapper de sa poitrine, slalomant entre les obstacles, guidée par le Pyroli. La sortie de secours était toute proche... Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, et l'enleva avec un cri. Le métal était chauffé à rouge. Mais il FALLAIT qu'elle sorte. Les autres accès étaient bloqués par les flammes... Les dents serrées, elle referma sa main une nouvelle fois sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte, ignorant la douleur fulgurant qui lui transperçait le bras, le bruit horrible de sa propre peau qui brûlait, cette odeur... enfin, elle fut dehors. Yasha ne savait plus si elle frémissait à cause du froid soudain, ou à cause de la terreur, mais elle se sentait fiévreuse comme avant une maladie. Les pompiers arrivaient, on entendait leur sonnerie résonner non loin. Mais ils arriveraient trop tard. Tout ne serait que cendres d'ici leur arrivée.

"Vous êtes blessée ?"

Yasha releva la tête. Une infirmière Joëlle se dirigeait vers elle, souriante. C'était bien la seule à manifester la moindre affection à son égard d'ailleurs. Les autres personnes présentes la regardaient plutôt comme si elles auraient voulu la repousser à l'intérieur du bâtiment en flammes pour qu'elle y crève. Elles n'avaient peut-être pas complètement tort. Ce désastre, c'était un peu de sa faute. Elle avait voulu en faire trop.

"Non, j'ai juste..."

Alors qu'elle tendait sa main droite brûlée et sa main gauche mordue à l'infirmière, Yasha réalisa soudain l'absence de poids sur ses épaules.

"MERDE !

-Restez-ici ! Où croyez vous aller ? lui cria l'autre femme, l'agrippant par les poignets pour l'empêcher de retourner dans la salle de concert.

- Ma guitare ! Elle est restée à l'intérieur !

-Hors de question que vous y retourniez... Leveinard, viens ici, vite !"

La grosse boule rose bondit jusqu'à elle et se mit à fredonner une berceuse. Immédiatement, malgré sa résistance farouche, la jeune fille sentit ses membres se ramollir et ses paupières peser de plus en plus. Elle était si fatiguée... Lentement, elle glissa au sol. La dernière chose qu'elle vit était Bélial qui la dévisageait, fou d'inquiétude. Dans un murmure, elle lui souffla :

"Hey... ce soir... On a vraiment chauffé l'ambiance, non ?"

Puis ce fut le noir.


	2. Qui sème la braise

**Nom :** Pokémons, sucre et rock'n roll

**Genre : **Aventure principalement...

**Serie :** Pokémon

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages m'appartiennent. Le concept de pokémon, les races ect... appartiennent à Nitendo

**Note :** Rien de spécial à dire à part que je suis déjà à court de jeux de mots débiles pour mes titres de chapitres... :p

¤¤¤

Yasha tendit la main, tentant d'étouffer la culpabilité qui l'envahissait. Le gamin en face déposa deux billets dans le creux de sa paume, puis tourna les talons, serrant sa Fouinette blessée dans ses bras. Quel âge avait-il ? Dix ans ? Peut-être onze ? L'écart de niveau était trop grand, il n'avait eu aucune chance. Ça n'était pas juste. Ça n'était pas juste et elle le savait. Elle l'avait incité à se battre en lui faisant croire qu'il pouvait gagner... Presque du racket. Mais peu importait. Il fallait qu'elle continue à combattre tous les dresseurs qu'elle rencontrait. Jeunes ou vieux, faible ou fort. Même si elle se sentait mal après. Elle se souvenait encore du regard que lui avait jeté Leconte... Les souvenirs l'envahirent une fois de plus, cuisants d'humiliation...

¤¤¤

Elle était assise sur une chaise inconfortable. Ses mains blessées étaient posées sur ses genoux. L'infirmière Joëlle avait soigné ses plaies, mais dans l'urgence elle n'avait pas pu empêcher l'apparition de cicatrices. Elle les garderait toute sa vie. Mais pour le moment, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Non, son problème le plus urgent, c'était l'homme qui la scrutait, installé derrière le bureau. Claus Leconte. Le propriétaire de la salle de concert qu'elle avait incendié.

"Vous dites donc que... "quelqu'un" vous a lancé un cocktail Molotov et que c'est ce "quelqu'un" qui est reponsable de l'incendie ?"

Yasha hocha simplement la tête. Inutile de répondre, c'était ce qu'elle s'évertuait à lui expliquer depuis plus d'une heure. Et elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire.

"Le problème... poursuivit l'homme, c'est qu'à part vous, PERSONNE n'a vu la moindre bouteille, ni le moindre suspect. Et c'est VOUS que j'ai sous la main. Savez-vous au moins à combien s'élève la facture des dégâts ? En ne comptant que les locaux, le matériel, les dommages et intérêts pour les blessés... Un total de plus d'un million ! Et encore, j'arrondis à la baisse."

À ces mots, la guitariste sentit le sang quitter son visage. Comment allait-elle rembourser tant d'argent ? Elle n'avait pas de travail fixe, et son compte en banque était presque en permanence vide... Un million... Elle allait s'évanouir...

"Du calme, du calme... L'assurance en rembourse la majeure partie. Néanmoins... Pas tout.

-Combien je vous dois ?"

Anxieuse, elle regarda l'homme taper négligemment sur sa calculatrice, alignant les zéros avec la facilité de l'homme d'affaires endurci. Finalement, il releva les yeux vers elle.

"Très exactement, cinq mille six cent quatre-vingt deux pokédollars... Disons juste cinq mille six cent.

-Trop aimable." murmura Yasha entre ses dents.

Le chiffre était moins vertigineux... Mais là aussi elle n'avait pas assez à moins de vendre tout ce qu'elle possédait, les vêtements qu'elle portait en ce moment même compris. Et encore. C'était pas sûr. Leconte sortit quelques papiers et commença à griffonner.

"Étant donné que vous ne pouvez visiblement pas payer... Je vais faire saisir vos meubles...

-Attendez !"

Il leva un sourcil ironique à son intervention.

"À moins que vous ne préfériez régler ça devant un tribunal, évidemment."

Un tribunal ? QUI prendrait son parti dans un jury ? Elle représentait tout ce que la plupart des gens détestaient avec ses vêtements noirs et ses new rocks. Il leur faudrait moins de quinze minute pour décider de lui donner la peine maximale.

"Non, non ! Mais ma maison appartient à mes parents, si vous saisissez, ils...

-Il fallait y penser avant d'incendier MA propriété.

-Je peux vous payer !"

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. C'était vrai que ces mots dans la bouche d'une fille d'à peine seize ans ne paraissaient pas crédibles. Yasha poursuivit :

"Enfin... Je ne peux pas tout de suite... Mais je vais trouver un moyen de vous rembourser !"

Il ne répondit rien, la scrutant, les mâchoires serrés. Elle retint sa respiration, portant sa main à la poche où se trouvait la pokéball de Bélial pour y puiser du réconfort. Finalement, Claus se laissa retomber en arrière dans son fauteuil de cuir et s'étira.

"Bien... Même si je doute que vous parveniez à gagner suffisamment pour éponger l'ensemble de la dette... Je peux aux moins vous laisser une chance de la diminuer ne serait-ce que légèrement."

Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres de Yasha.

"Mais il a une condition. Vous n'avez que six mois pour réunir l'argent nécessaire. Pas un jour de plus."

¤¤¤

Elle avait accepté bien sûr. Une telle chance de s'en tirer sans dommages ! Ça semblait tellement facile sur le moment. Bélial était puissant et rapide, elle n'aurait qu'à gagner assez de matchs et le problème serait réglé. En théorie. Depuis une semaine, elle avait pu se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié pas mal de données. Les provisions, les soins pour Bélial, tout ça revenait cher, et la plupart des dresseurs de la région étaient des débutants qui ne pouvaient pas vraiment lui donner autant d'argent qu'elle l'avait espéré. À ce rythme là, elle n'aurait même pas remboursé le quart de sa dette, même après deux ans de travail.

Yasha s'assit sur une pierre sèche et commença à soigner les plaies de Bélial. Stoïque, le Pyroli alla même jusqu'à simuler un bâillement. Par pure bravache. Ce qui rassura la dresseuse. Tant qu'il pouvait jouer à "même pas mal", ses blessures étaient mineure. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La pente raide de la route 17 s'étalait devant eux. Le vélo de Yasha était cadenassé à un lampadaire sur sa gauche, quasi à l'entrée de la piste cyclable. Elle n'avait pas choisi cet emplacement au hasard. Tout d'abord, l'arène de Céladopole était spécialisée dans les pokémons de type plante. Elle partait ainsi avec un avantage stratégique. Ensuite, elle ne s'était pas éloignée de la ville, de façon à pouvoir rejoindre le centre pokémon rapidement en cas d'urgence et ne pas avoir à trimballer ses courses sur des kilomètres. Elle dormait à la belle étoile, le temps était radieux en ce moment. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'acheter une tente, surtout.

L'ex-guitariste décida de s'accorder une pause, à elle comme à son pokémon. Ils avaient déjà battu une dizaine de dresseurs aujourd'hui. Si jamais ils continuaient à ce rythme, ils ne tiendraient pas les six mois. Et s'imaginer vaincue à cause d'un simple coup de barre avait tendance à la mettre de mauvais poil. Elle se laissa tomber au milieu des hautes herbes et fixa le ciel. Si seulement elle n'était pas montée sur scène ce jour là... Elle n'en serait pas là. C'était peut-être un signe du destin. Un signe qui lui disait d'abandonner son rêve. Elle n'était peut-être pas faite pour être musicienne. Elle piocha dans le sac de bonbons posé à portée de main. Et merde. Dès qu'elle aurait remboursé Leconte, elle réfléchirait à sa réorientation. De toutes façons, signe du destin ou pas, elle n'avait pas le choix : personne ne voudrait l'engager après un incident de ce genre. Elle avait quand même manqué de tuer une petite centaine de personnes.

"Hey, toi !"

Pas moyen de rester une minute tranquille ! Yasha se redressa et fusilla du regard l'importun. C'était un garçon de son âge environ, les cheveux striés de noir et de blanc ramenés en queue de cheval. Nonchalamment étalé sur le guidon de son vélo, il lui souriait. Et elle n'aimait pas ce genre de sourires. Parce que c'était TOUJOURS synonyme d'ennuis à venir.

"Hey... C'est toi la cinglée pyromane qui défie tous les dresseurs qui passent ici ?

-Je suppose."

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, l'autre ? S'il venait simplement pour le plaisir de l'insulter, il était tombé à un mauvais moment. Bélial commençait à s'agiter, son tempérament combatif excité par la montée de tension. Il grondait sourdement et Yasha pouvait jurer qu'il dégageait plus de chaleur qu'avant.

"Je m'appelle Lysandre. D'habitude, je reste en bas de la route et c'est moi qui défie les cyclistes qui passent. Mais depuis que tu es là, ils sont tous fauchés le temps d'arriver jusqu'à moi. Tu me voles ma clientèle Miss... et je ne laisse jamais personne empiéter sur mes plates-bandes. Tu as semé la braise ici, maintenant prépare toi à récolter ton dû !"


	3. Dans le feu du combat

**Nom :** Pokémons, sucre et rock'n roll

**Genre : **Aventure principalement...

**Serie :** Pokémon

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages m'appartiennent. Le concept de pokémon, les races ect... appartiennent à Nitendo

**Note :**Fausse alerte, il semble que je sois toujours capable de trouver des titres pourris... Que dire de plus, si ce n'est qu'on ne reverra pas Lysandre avant un bon petit paquet de chapitres... À bientôt !

Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à Yasha pour réaliser que Lysandre était un dangereux adversaire. Il avait une équipe complète, lui, pas un pokémon unique. Il était bon stratège qui plus est. Il évitait toujours les attaques directes, sachant pertinemment qu'au corps à corps, ses insectes ne feraient pas le poids. Il voulait l'avoir à l'usure. Et ça marchait. Marchait très bien même. Bélial, son Bélial, lui qui se battait toujours jusqu'à la victoire... Elle pouvait voir que sa volonté faiblissait. Il faisait peine à voir, les pattes tremblantes d'épuisement et son feu baissant d'intensité de minute en minute. Détails que Lysandre avait sûrement remarqué lui aussi. Avec un sourire vainqueur, il rappela son troisième pokémon.

"Charmillon, reviens... À toi, Aeromite !"

Le lance-flamme du pyroli accueillit le nouveau challenger, mais il esquiva sans trop de mal. Bélial luttait à la fois contre la paralysie et le poison. Et le sac de Yasha était vide. Plus rien. Pas la moindre potion. Tout y était passé. Mais il continuait de combattre. Elle savait qu'il souffrait. Que remuer ne faisait qu'aider le poison à se répandre plus vite. Mais il continuait quand même...

"Choc mental !"

Bélial heurta le sol avec un bruit mou. Sa respiration était sifflante et saccadée. Il était temps d'arrêter ça. Ou alors elle risquait de perdre bien plus qu'un match.

"Bélial reviens..."

Avec un gémissement étranglé, le pokémon regagna sa pokéball. Yasha la pressa doucement entre ses doigts et la glissa dans sa poche.

"Maintenant que ta peluche adorée est hors course... Qui va être ma prochaine victime, dis-moi ? Tu n'utilises que des pokémons de feu paraît-il...

-Je n'ai pas d'autre pokémon."

Le rictus moqueur de Lysandre s'effaça quelques secondes. Avant de revenir, encore plus large.

"Un SEUL pokémon ? Depuis toutes ces années ? Et c'est ce à quoi ta force se réduit ? S'il est le seul combattant que tu as à entraîner, il devrait être à un niveau beaucoup plus élevé ! Mis KO alors que tu as l'avantage du type... Pitoyable."

Yasha ne répondit rien. Faire de Bélial une machine à tuer n'avait jamais été son but. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les matchs. Bien sûr, elle aimait gagner, l'euphorie que la victoire lui apportait. Mais c'était toujours gâché par la vision de son adversaire transportant ses pokémons jusqu'au centre le plus proche. Si elle avait un problème, elle préférait régler ça avec la personne directement plutôt que de le défier en duel. Elle n'aimait pas les gens, mais elle aimait les pokémons. Et les blesser inutilement, ou les capturer et les arracher à leur liberté et peut-être à leur famille... non. C'était fleur bleue comme réaction, elle le savait. Et elle s'en contrefoutait.

Un soupir contraint lui échappa et elle sortit son porte feuille, en tirant l'argent qu'elle devait à Lysandre, et le lui tendit .

"J'ai perdu, je vais m'en aller et trouver un autre endroit... Tiens."

Il balaya son geste d'un revers de main. Les billets voletèrent avant de s'immobiliser sur l'herbe. La jeune fille le fixait, sans comprendre. C'était bien pour l'argent qu'il l'avait agressée, non ? Elle lui donnait ce qu'il voulait, comme un vaincu devait le faire. Elle respectait les règles ! Que voulait-il de plus ?

"Tu crois que c'est pour le fric ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi niaise... Ici, c'est mon territoire, tu entends ? Tu as traversé la ligne, alors tu vas payer. Mais pas en cash. Aujourd'hui c'est le prix du sang."

La main de Lysandre avait happé une mèche de cheveux violets et tira un grand coup dessus, arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur à sa victime du moment. Vu de près, elle réalisait que son sourire n'était pas seulement un sourire méprisant. C'était un sourire de fou. Quant à ses yeux... Ils ne reflétaient rien. Rien d'autre qu'une violence brute. Elle avait commis une grave erreur d'appréciation : Lysandre n'était pas un dangereux adversaire. Il était dangereux tout court.

"Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, il faudra faire un test ADN pour t'identifier, Miss..."

Il fallait s'éloigner de lui. Elle était beaucoup trop près pour pouvoir se défendre... Sa réaction fut instinctive : elle planta ses dents dans le bras de la main qui la retenait et serra jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Le garçon la lâcha. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à une réaction aussi rapide. À ce qu'elle ait peur, oui, à ce qu'elle le supplie peut-être même... Mais sûrement pas à ce qu'elle montre les pires symptômes du cannibalisme ! Elle recula de quelques mètres, cracha par terre et riposta à ses menaces de la façon la plus gracieuse possible : avec un superbe bras d'honneur.

"Le voilà ton sang, connard ! Paye-toi là dessus, c'est ma tournée !"

Si seulement elle avait eu une arme... Quelque chose pour se défendre, n'importe quoi ! Mais elle n'avait rien de plus dangereux que des fraises tagada à lui jeter à la figure. Et puis il y avait Bélial. Il était vraiment malade, il fallait qu'elle l'emmène se faire soigner au plus vite. Et merde !

Lysandre observait la plaie sanguinolente d'un air absent. Quand il releva la tête, ça n'était plus du tout la même expression un peu dingue. Là c'était plutôt carrément cinglé. De la bonne vieille haine, bien profonde et bien froide. Ouch. Dans la plupart des cas, insulter un agresseur lui faisait perdre sa concentration. Là... Ça avait plutôt l'air d'avoir aggravé les choses. Il tira quelques chose de sa poche, menaçant... Double ouch. Quelque chose qui se révéla être un couteau. Ouch puissance mille. Bon, il y avait un temps pour tout, n'est-ce pas ? Un temps pour essayer de battre un psychopathe échappé de l'asile en lui balançant des sucreries bon marché, un temps pour redevenir réaliste... et fuir !

La peur donne des ailes paraît-il (même si à ce stade il ne s'agissait plus de peur mais d'instinct de survie)... En un quart de seconde, elle avait rejoint son vélo, l'avait décadenassé et l'avait enfourché.

"Tchao !"

Et elle se mit à dévaler la pente, profitant de l'élan donné pour accélérer encore d'avantage. Elle colla un coup de pied au vélo de Lysandre qui était resté au bord de la route, en équilibre sur sa béquille. Il bascula et... sombra dans l'un des petits plans d'eau qui constellaient la route 17. Ça n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider à revenir dans les bonnes grâce du dresseur mais au point où elle en était... Elle voulait surtout éviter qu'il puisse la rattraper.

Lysandre ne fit pas un mouvement. Stupide... Qu'est-ce qu'elle imaginait ? Il lui aurait suffi de demander à un pokémon de son équipe de la rattraper pour lui, et le tour aurait été joué. Mais il ne le fit pas. À quoi bon courir ? Il savait où elle allait : le Centre Pokémon de Parmanie... Il s'assit à même le sol et commença à soigner la morsure qu'elle lui avait infligée. Puis il ramassa le paquet de bonbons et les billets. Pourquoi se presser ? Il saurait comment la retrouver. Et cette fois elle ne s'en tirerait pas. Comme c'était une fille, il avait baissé sa garde. Il ne renouvellerait pas ce genre de galanteries. En attendant, il avait largement de quoi s'occuper ici.

Il ADORAIT les fraises tagada.


	4. Souvenirs cuisants

**Nom :** Pokémons, sucre et rock'n roll

**Genre : **Aventure principalement...

**Serie :** Pokémon

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages m'appartiennent. Le concept de pokémon, les races ect... appartiennent à Nitendo

Yasha donna un coup de poing dans le distributeur. Cette saloperie refusait de lui donner sa canette. La douleur lui traversa le bras comme une vague de feu glacé. Elle était à bout de nerfs. Bélial était toujours en soins intensifs. Elle avait peur pour lui, peur au point d'en pleurer. Elle avait perdu son porte-feuille lors de sa fuite et elle avait tordu la roue avant de son vélo en arrivant au pokécentre. Elle n'avait plus rien, tout perdu à cause... à cause de ce malade ! Lysandre. La rage la prit au ventre et elle donna un nouveau coup de poing dans la machine. Si jamais elle perdait Bélial... Elle était sûre qu'elle perdrait la raison en même temps. Il était... comme une extension de son propre esprit. Le lien qu'ils entretenaient était profond.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre !

Encore un coup. La souffrance faisait taire la petite voix qui lui soufflait que Lysandre n'était pas le vrai responsable de ce désastre. C'était elle. Elle était fautive. Elle ne savait que détruire. Si elle avait été une meilleure dresseuse, son pyroli ne serait pas dans cet état, et elle n'aurait pas abîmé son vélo en se précipitant aux urgences. Si elle avait mis son orgueil de côté et fuis plutôt que de relever le défi du garçon, elle n'aurait pas perdu son argent. Et surtout, si elle n'avait pas mis le feu à la salle de concert, elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin de cet argent.

Yasha se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours en train de marteler le distributeur, que le métal commençait à se déformer et qu'elle avait les jointures en sang. Elle s'immobilisa aussitôt. Un "clong" métallique l'avertit que sa canette venait de tomber mais elle n'avait plus envie de boire. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir à même le carrelage. Elle éleva ses mains devant ses yeux et jaugea l'étendue des dégâts. Ça n'était que des égratignures, elle survivrait. Mais, entre ça et les cicatrices qui ornaient chacune de ses paumes... Est-ce qu'elle serait encore capable de jouer si elle continuait de torturer ses mains de la sorte ? Elle porta ses jointures à sa bouche, surprise de sentir un goût de sel sur sa langue à la place de celui du sang. Des larmes ? Elle s'essuya les yeux sur sa manche. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Elle devait rester forte. Sinon elle allait vraiment faire une crise d'angoisse, là, maintenant. C'était cet endroit qui lui faisait perdre tout contrôle sur ses réactions... Le centre pokémon était certes chaleureux et coloré... Mais ça n'en restait pas moins un putain d'hôpital !

Elle avait toujours détesté tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un hôpital. Parce que, sous celles des médicaments et de la javel, une odeur imprégnait jusqu'aux murs. L'odeur de la mort. Elle avait connu tant de salles d'attente, blanches comme des cercueils. Le temps n'avait plus cours dans les hôpitaux. Une seconde, une heure, un an, une vie. Elle avait connu la terreur, l'impuissance, quand elle avait vu son père couvert de tuyaux, incapable de la serrer dans ses bras, d'ouvrir les yeux ou même de l'entendre. Huit ans... Son père était resté plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves depuis huit ans. Elle s'en voulait tant... Elle savait bien que ça n'était pas sa faute à elle. Elle n'était pas au volant de la voiture qui avait heurté son père. Elle n'avait pas poussé le chauffard à boire, ni à conduire. Mais elle se sentait coupable. Coupable d'être si faible, incapable de sauver son père, de le guérir.

Au début, il était resté à l'hôpital. Chaque nuit, Yasha l'imaginait, tout seul, dans les ténèbres, prisonnier de son propre corps, incapable de bouger, avec pour seule compagnie les bips monotones des machines qui le maintenaient en vie... Et elle restait là, toute la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il devait se sentir terriblement abandonné. Et si les machines s'arrêtaient ? Et s'il arrêtait de respirer ? Elle en perdit le sommeil. Ses yeux se bordèrent de sombres cernes, ses traits se creusèrent. À l'école, les autres enfants s'étaient éloignés d'elle. Elle ne riait plus et quand on lui parlait, elle se contentait de fixer son interlocuteur d'un regard vide... Même les professeurs avaient du mal à ne pas la tenir à l'écart, tant elle était devenu inquiétante. Et puis elle arrêta d'aller à l'école, comme ça, un beau jour. À la place, elle allait voir son père. Elle restait assise à côté de lui, lui tenant la main. Parfois elle chantait. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait alors le plus souvent les chansons n'avaient pas de paroles. Il ne réagissait jamais, mais elle se sentait toujours mieux après. Sa mère ne l'obligea pas à retourner en classe. Elle savait bien que de toutes façons, elle en aurait été incapable...

Finalement, l'état du père se stabilisa assez pour qu'il puisse rester chez lui, auprès de sa famille. Une infirmière s'installa dans la chambre d'ami, pour pouvoir prendre soin de lui en permanence. À partir de ce moment, les choses s'améliorèrent pour la petit fille. Elle réussit peu à peu à retrouver un rythme de sommeil presque normal. Elle retourna à l'école. Ce ne fut pas très difficile de rattraper son retard scolaire. Mais en ce qui concernait son retard social, c'était une toute autre affaire. Elle s'était gagné une réputation parmi ses camarades, une réputation qui allait la suivre toute sa scolarité. On disait qu'elle était folle. Qu'elle se baladait la nuit dans les cimetières, au milieu des pokémons spectre et qu'elle les aidait à faire des choses horribles. Et surtout, une petite peste avait lancé la rumeur que, si elle n'était pas allée à l'école tout ce temps, c'était parce que ses parents l'avaient envoyée dans un asile...

Yasha n'avait jamais démenti.

À quoi bon ? Les gens ne la croiraient pas. On ne pouvait pas compter sur les humains. Et puis comme ça, elle était tranquille. Tant que les gens la craignaient et la détestaient, ils se tiendraient à distance. Ils ne sauraient jamais dans quel état était son père. Elle n'aurait pas à supporter leur pitié. Elle n'aurait pas à se débarrasser de morveux qui prétendraient être ses amis, juste parce qu'ils voulaient pouvoir se glisser chez elle et voir "le-type-qui-est-dans-le-coma". Son père n'était pas un phénomène de foire ! Et de toutes façons, qui avait besoin d'un ami ? Pas elle...

Un langue chaude effleura sa joue, la tirant de ses souvenirs. Elle redressa la tête. Les yeux vert sombre de Bélial lui faisaient face. Incapable de contenir, elle sauta littéralement sur le pokémon, le serrant contre elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans sa fourrure, contenant à grand peine un nouvel afflux de larmes. Le pyroli se laissa faire, habitué à ce genre d'explosions d'émotions. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler, il savait à quel point elle avait eu peur...

L'infirmière Joëlle regardait la scène depuis l'encadrement de la porte, attendrie mais ne comprenant pas cette débauche d'affection. Certes, l'état de ce pyroli était grave quand il était arrivé, mais pas désespéré. La dresseuse l'avait vite emmené se faire soigner. Elle avait eu la bonne réaction au bon moment, ils avaient eu même plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour remettre son pokémon sur pieds. Alors pourquoi agissait-elle comme si il revenait du royaume des morts ? Décidant de ne pas troubler ces retrouvailles, elle posa la pokéball que Yasha lui avait confié sur une chaise et repartit en direction de l'accueil.

"Tu sais quoi, Bélial ?" demanda la dresseuse tandis qu'il lapait dans une écuelle la limonade qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt. Il se redressa un peu et s'assit, le plumeau de sa queue jouant avec la lumière. Yasha chercha ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser...

"Je pense... Que ça serait une bonne idée si nous... agrandissions l'équipe. Un autre pokémon... Ça n'est pas que je cherche à te remplacer, rassure-toi ! Mais je ne veux plus que tu sois mis en danger, simplement parce que tu n'as personne pour venir en renfort... Tu comprends ?"

Bélial émit un petit ronronnement approbateur. C'était une bonne idée. À dire vrai, sa propre santé l'indifférait. Mourir au combat était un honneur... Non, lui, ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Yasha allait être obligée d'ouvrir son coeur à un autre pokémon, de lui faire confiance tout autant qu'à lui. Et finalement l'aimer. C'était une bonne chose. Peut-être qu'un jour, en forçant un peu, elle réussirait à apprécier un autre être humain que ses parents. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle réussirait à surmonter ce qui la faisait souffrir. À ce moment-là, Bélial le savait, elle serait adulte. Et c'était ce qu'il souhaitait le plus pour elle...


	5. Accueil Chaleureux

**Nom :** Pokémons, sucre et rock'n roll

**Genre : **Aventure principalement...

**Serie :** Pokémon

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages m'appartiennent. Le concept de pokémon, les races ect... appartiennent à Nitendo

Yasha poussa un profond soupir, jetant un regard sceptique au rattata qui venait de surgir juste en face d'elle, entre les herbes. Mouais... Elle se voyait mal combattre avec un truc pareil à ses côtés. Et puis il était de type normal. À moins d'être d'un niveau très élevé, il ne serait pas d'une grande aide pour Bélial. Et c'était bien dans ce but qu'elle cherchait un second pokémon à la base, non ?

Elle n'avait pas assez de pokéballs pour se permettre de faire des erreurs.

Elle avait juste pu en acheter quatre, avec l'argent que le ferrailleur lui avait donné en échange de son vélo. Et une potion. Ça ne serait jamais assez... mais il faudrait se débrouiller avec.

Le petit rat violet poussa un cri aigu et la chargea. La dresseuse se contenta de faire un pas sur le côté et l'esquiva sans peine.

Non, ça n'allait vraiment pas le faire.

Le pokémon dérapa et alla mordre la poussière, poussant un nouveau couinement. En fait, plus elle le regardait, plus elle voyait de raisons de ne PAS le capturer. Non seulement il était faible et maladroit, mais en plus il avait l'air sale et affamé. Il n'était même pas capable de se nourrir ou de se toiletter ? Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il lui faisait pitié mais elle ne pourrait pas se composer une équipe efficace en capturant tous les canards boiteux de la région. Tandis que le rattata essayait de se relever, Yasha tira un paquet de gâteaux de son sac à dos, l'ouvrit et le posa sur le sol. C'était son repas du soir mais tant pis, elle se débrouillerait autrement. Le pokémon la fixait d'un air méfiant...

"Il n'y a pas de poison, sers-toi."

Elle s'en fut sans plus de façons. Il était trop mal en point pour l'attaquer par derrière. Et elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. La matinée était déjà bien entamée, elle n'avait toujours qu'un seul pokémon, elle n'avait plus d'argent et elle ne savait toujours pas où dormir... Autant dire que l'avenir ne s'annonçait pas des plus rayonnants.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans une pierre, continuant de marcher. Pfff... Vie de merde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras maintenant. Elle avait fait suffisamment de conneries pour le moment, à présent il fallait réparer. Nouveau coup de pied dans un pauvre caillou qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Elle s'ennuyait en prime. La compagnie de Bélial lui manquait mais elle n'osait pas l'appeler. L'infirmière Joëlle lui avait juré qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle regardait le Pyroli, elle le voyait encore couvert de blessures, malade. Elle le laissait se reposer pour le moment, bien à l'abri dans sa pokéball. Yasha allait se débrouiller quelques temps sans lui. Si elle pouvait en tirer un peu d'expérience et devenir une moins mauvaise dresseuse... Tant mieux.

De gros nuages menaçants s'amoncelaient à l'horizon. Si seulement il pouvait pleuvoir... L'agréable chaleur des jours précédents s'était changée en moiteur étouffante. C'était une sensation désagréable, comme une poigne invisible qui lui serrait la gorge, de la sueur poisseuse qui lui coulait des tempes, ses paupières soudain lourdes et son coeur battant péniblement... Yasha gravit péniblement la colline qui lui masquait l'horizon depuis plusieurs heures. Le sol friable manquait de s'ébouler sous ses lourdes chaussures à chaque pas et les plantes n'étaient d'aucune aide, se déracinant dès qu'elle essayait de s'en servir comme prise. Finalement, crottée de la tête aux pieds, en nage, elle arriva au sommet.

Bon. Mauvaise nouvelle : elle était perdue.

Yasha avait quitté la route deux jours auparavant, dans le double but de trouver à la fois des pokémons pour son équipe et également... d'éviter toute rencontre avec Lysandre. Et malheureusement, son sens de l'orientation légendaire lui avait encore joué un tour : elle n'avait plus la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle était. Aussi loin que son regard portait, elle voyait des arbres, des collines et des plaines, mais pas la moindre habitation. Un peu comme si elle avait été le seul être humain sur terre. Ça avait été longtemps son rêve, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il se réalise en un temps moins dramatique.

Le tonnerre gronda et les nuages crevèrent enfin... Yasha ferma les yeux et releva la tête, offrant son visage à la pluie tant attendue. La poussière des routes et la terre attachées à ses vêtements s'en aillait peu à peu, emportées par la pluie. Les gouttes froides tapotaient son visage avec douceur et glissaient le long de sa peau, comme autant de caresses réconfortantes. Les émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête s'apaisaient... Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux violets. Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle leur montrerait, à tous. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle rouvrit les yeux, contemplant entre ses cils le ciel brouillé. Oui... Elle pouvait le faire... Sa bouche s'emplit d'eau. Elle l'avala et éclata de rire. Elle pouvait le faire !

Seule au milieu du paysage fouetté par le vent, elle se mit à chanter, tournant sur elle-même de plus en plus vite, à chanter vraiment, pour la première fois depuis l'incendie, prise d'ivresse. Sa chanson n'avait toujours pas de paroles... Mais ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Au milieu du déluge de foudre et d'eau, qui pourrait distinguer le moindre mot de ce qu'elle aurait bien pu dire ?

Yasha avait toujours aimé l'orage. Quand la tempête se déchaînait au-dehors, au lieu de rester au chaud chez elle, elle sortait dans le jardin. Et là, elle hurlait. Hurlait autant qu'elle le pouvait. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir évacuer toute sa colère, tout son chagrin, en une seule fois, sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre ou la juger... Elle avait grandi trop vite. Elle avait besoin parfois de laisser la petite fille en elle pleurer tout son saoul. Même si elle essayait toujours d'avoir l'air inébranlable et froide devant les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Si elle avait montré ses faiblesses ne serait-ce qu'à une seule personne, elle savait qu'elle aurait été trahie. Les humains frappent toujours là où ça fait mal. Yasha était ainsi... N'offrant son amour qu'aux pokémons, ne montrant ses vrais émotions qu'aux éléments déchaînés.

Et pourtant, elle voulait devenir musicienne.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, dans le fond... Elle se sentait si seule. La musique avait été pour elle une révélation. Les sons puissants du hard rock lui rappelaient les hurlements des tempêtes, le sifflement du vent, le fracas du tonnerre et les rugissements de la mer... Et là, elle pouvait chanter devant des humains. Avec une guitare dans les mains, elle pouvait se montrer vraiment à leurs yeux. Essayer de se faire aimer par eux. Elle pouvait leur dire "J'existe". Ou du moins, elle avait cru pouvoir le dire.

Yasha s'arrêta de tourner. Elle leur montrerait. Avec ou sans musique. Elle leur montrerait ce dont elle était capable. Elle leur prouverait qu'elle existait. Elle voulait qu'on la regarde enfin. Et que ça ne soient ni les yeux apitoyés de sa mère, ni les yeux emplis de crainte ou de haine qu'on posait toujours sur elle, sans la connaître. Elle voulait qu'on la regarde pour ce qu'elle était, pas pour ce qu'elle semblait être.

Un éternuement lui échappa. Zut. Quelle idiote. Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait nulle part où s'abriter, et pas la moindre tenue de rechange non plus. Faire l'andouille sous la pluie, ça allait bien quand on avait un endroit où se sécher... Yasha se mit à courir en direction du bois le plus proche. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle fuyait un orage. Frustrant. Elle dérapa mais se réceptionna de justesse, évitant de tomber dans une large flaque de boue. Mais la flamme de détermination qui s'était rallumée en elle ne vacillait pas. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle le savait. Elle n'hésitait plus. Elle retrouverait sa route. Elle constituerait une équipe. Elle récupérerait l'argent dont elle avait besoin, rembourserait ses dettes et, au passage, elle botterait les fesses de Lysandre. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Le couvert des arbres filtrait certes une partie de la pluie, mais elle était quand même trempée... Et si elle ne voulait pas en plus tomber malade alors qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de nulle part, mieux valait qu'elle se trouve un coin où sécher un peu. Coin qu'elle trouva assez rapidement. Une sorte de cavité naturelle au flanc d'un rocher. Pas assez profonde pour qu'on l'appelle caverne, mais assez pour la protéger du vent et de la plus grande partie de la pluie. Le problème restait le froid qui la glaçait jusqu'aux os maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de s'agiter. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu appeler Bélial et lui demander d'allumer un feu. Mais c'était trop facile. Elle avait décidé de se débrouiller sans lui, pour s'endurcir. C'était une promesse, il fallait la tenir. Elle allait retrouver ses instincts sauvages dans cette forêt, et tirer de son mieux partie de la nature. Elle se voyait bien ainsi, vivant comme un pokémon sauvage, avec pour seule compagnie son pyroli... Elle trouva au fond de son abri quelques plantes sèches et, miracle ! deux silex. Pleine de bonne volonté, elle se fit un devoir d'essayer d'en tirer une étincelle. D'essayer. Car Yasha restait une citadine. Pyromane certes, mais citadine. Et on ne lui avait jamais appris à faire du feu de cette façon, mis à part dans les films... Et, bien évidemment, ce qui semblait facile dans les films se révélait impossible dans la vraie vie.

"Oh et puis merde..."

Renonçant à ses projets de retour à la nature, elle jeta les silex, tira un briquet de sa poche et alluma le petit tas de mousse et de brindilles. De toutes façons, elle ne pourrait pas vivre comme ça, toute seule au milieu des bois. Ses parents risquaient de tout perdre par sa faute. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les abandonner ainsi. Ils étaient si démunis sans elle. Son père qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Sa mère qui devait assumer seule à présent l'éducation de leur fille unique, l'achat des médicaments, la paie de l'infirmière, son travail et tant d'autres choses... Même si elle aurait aimé n'avoir à ne se soucier que d'elle-même, Yasha ne pourrait jamais avoir la conscience tranquille si elle les laissait dans une misère encore plus grande. Une misère dont elle était responsable.

Elle tendit les mains au-dessus des flammes crépitantes, réchauffant ses doigts gelés. Ça faisait du bien... Son ventre gargouilla. Soupir. Si elle commençait déjà à avoir faim... La journée risquait d'être difficile. Quelle heure était-il ? Midi passé, à peine ? Et elle n'aurait rien à manger avant le lendemain matin... Elle avait donné sa ration du soir au Rattata et elle avait déjà mangé sa ration du matin. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu entamer la nourriture du lendemain pour calmer son appétit, mais elle préférait économiser. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni quand elle risquait de croiser une ville ou un village où elle pourrait mendier de quoi manger...

Un petit bruit attira son attention. Elle leva les yeux des flammes et regarda l'intrus qui venait se réfugier auprès du feu. Un intrus poilu, de petite taille, violet...

"Encore toi ?"

Le Rattata ne répondit rien, aplatit craintivement sur le sol. Il était trempé lui aussi, ses poils collés par l'eau lui donnant un air encore plus miteux et famélique. Toute son attitude criait la soumission, il l'implorait du regard, frissonnant... Yasha leva les paumes en signe de paix.

"C'est bon, tu peux rester... J'ai faim, mais pas au point de te manger non plus..."

La petite bête sembla rassurée et s'approcha un peu plus de la source de chaleur. Il tenta maladroitement de se toiletter, ses pattes sales ne faisant que rajouter d'avantage de boue sur son pelage déjà souillé. La jeune femme soupira. Elle sortit de son sac la brosse de Bélial. Il lui pardonnerait si elle l'utilisait juste une minute ou deux...

"Viens là..."

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, elle n'eut pas besoin d'insister pour le faire venir. Le Rattata grimpa aussitôt sur ses genoux, ne montrant nulle méfiance à la vue de la brosse. Comme s'il en avait déjà vue... Avec précautions, elle commença à s'occuper des poils emmêlés du rongeur. Il tressaillait de temps à autre quand elle tirait un peu trop fort, mais pas une fois il ne chercha à la mordre, ni à s'échapper. Il restait sagement là, la fixant, les yeux mi-clos. Elle rinça la brosse à l'eau de pluie... le rebrossa... rinça à nouveau... et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait enlevé toute la terre qui le maculait. Et malgré l'eau froide qu'elle faisait ruisseler sur son corps, il ne bronchait pas, image de la confiance aveugle. Ça n'était vraiment pas un comportement de pokémon sauvage...

"Fini."

Il resta sur ses genoux. Son poil avait repris un lustre déjà nettement plus engageant, le volume de la fourrure lui donnant l'air moins maigre. Mais d'ici quelques jours d'alimentation saine, il... Stop ! À quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait là ? Elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'occuper d'un faible ! Elle avait déjà perdu trop de temps à droite et à gauche, alors qu'elle aurait dû être en train gagner de l'argent. Un sifflement lui fit baisser les yeux sur le Rattata...

"Tu dorms sur mes genoux sans y être invité maintenant ? Non mais dis... Tu te crois tout permis ?"

Mais tandis qu'elle formulait ces mots, un sourire attendri flottait sur son visage. Timidement, elle étendit un doigt et lui gratouilla l'oreille. C'était doux... C'était chaud... Bon, trop tard, elle était conquise par la petite bête. Décidément... Elle avait le coeur trop tendre.

"Bélial... viens..."

À son murmure, le Pyroli sortit de sa pokéball, comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis des heures. Sans bruit, il approcha son museau du rongeur qui ronflait comme un bienheureux. Il le renifla longuement, sa queue exécutant de lents vas-et-viens. Yasha guettait sa réaction, anxieuse. Bélial était réellement le seul qui comptait. Si jamais il n'aimait pas le Rattata, même si ça lui brisait le coeur, elle l'abandonnerait aussitôt sur place. Bélial était une partie d'elle... Son coeur, son âme, son frère. Et elle voulait avant tout qu'il soit heureux. Enfin, il s'assit contre elle, la réchauffant et poussa un ronronnement approbateur. Il était d'accord avec son choix... Soupir soulagé. Elle ne serait pas obligé d'abandonner le Rattata à son sort.

Elle passa une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans les poils mauves et entr'aperçut soudain dans l'oreille ronde une tâche qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque là. Une sorte de tatouage ? Avec précaution, elle écarta les poils pour mieux voir... Ça n'était qu'un chiffre, grossièrement incrusté dans sa peau : 2.

"Deux ? Tu crois que c'est un signe du destin, dis Bélial ?"

Yasha poussa un petit rire, son pokémon souriant silencieusement comme seul lui savait le faire. Deuxième pokémon... Elle était heureuse... Elle savait qu'elle risquait de le regretter. Mais trop tard. Elle s'était attachée... Et Bélial était content...

Il était temps d'accueillir dignement le nouveau venu... Du bout des doigts, elle le secoua doucement pour le réveiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge et s'étire, tournant à nouveau ses yeux embrumés de sommeil vers elle, un peu inquiet par la présence de l'autre pokémon. Yasha leva une pokéball à son niveau, lui souriant doucement, rassurante.

"Tu veux venir ? Avec nous, je veux dire ?"

Il lui lécha le doigt et se rendormit aussi sec.

"Je prends ça pour un oui..."

Un rai de lumière rouge frappa son nouveau compagnon et il fut bientôt enfermé dans la pokéball...

"Bienvenue... Abadon..."


End file.
